


Angelina and Minerva pity Molly Weasley

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Ghost Fred Weasley, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I saw this thing where, when George's son Fred II goes to Hogwarts, Fred I's ghost is meant to help him and all his nieces and nephews with their work. To me this is how it would have happened.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Angelina and Minerva pity Molly Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed or give any writing prompts, I also do Sanders Sides.

George was coming home after a day of working in Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes to an angry Angelina. "Guess what your son did!?" she shouted angrily.

"Why is he my son when he does something wrong?" George asked amused. "What did he do?" he hastily asked seeing the look of fury on his wife's face.

"He sent a mouse flying at professor McGonagall AND it got stuck in her hair! IT'S NOT FUNNY GEORGE!" She shouted as George was doubled over laughing. "It's his first year, George!" she said exasperated.

George was about to say he would send an owl to him (whether to congratulate him for the mayhem caused or to scold him for disrespecting one of the bravest women he had ever known he hadn't decided) when an owl flew through an open window and dropped a letter.

The letter read, in very smudged and blotchy writing, "YOUR BROTHER GOT ME TWO WEEKS DETENTION FOR TELLING ME THAT WHENEVER YOU ARE TRANSFIGURING ANIMALS YOU SAY WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA TO MAKE THE TRANSFIGURATION EASIER FOR THEM!" George laughed with tears coming out of his eyes while running from Angelina who was beating him over the head with that morning's The Daily Prophet.

Later Fred I received two owls, the letters were read to him by Professor McGonagall whom he usually accompanied around the castle. The first was from a very angry George, ashamed that his own brother would mislead his own flesh and blood like that as well as getting him into serious trouble and tarnishing the family name! The second read that Angelina forced him to send the first letter and that he laughed harder than the time they threw snowballs at Voldemort.

McGonagall wrote a very angry letter back to Angelina, George had a couple new bruises, while McGonagall went to find Peeves to sort Fred I out.


End file.
